elianimefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Rose
Black Rose is one of the five Legendary Regalia. It lends its incredible power to those who have suffered a terrible loss. Background Black Rose is the first of the five Legendary Regalia created by Atlas. After creating many regalia during his lifetime, he decided he was going to create his strongest and most beautiful one yet for his wife as a gift. After spending years crafting Black Rose, he finally finished and was ready to give it to his wife. As he entered his house, he witnessed his wife being stabbed to death. He chased after her killer, but could not catch him. Atlas, distraught, knelt over his dead wife and sobbed. Still holding Black Rose, the beautiful red handle and tipped blade soon shifted to a dark black color. As he rose from his knees Atlas stated, "This regalia will only be wielded by those who have felt this pain!" Many have wielded Black Rose throughout history. Though an extremely powerful regalia, no one truly hopes to be able to wield it, as the death of someone close is far too great a price to pay for a weapon. The most recent person to wield Black Rose is Infernus. Appearance Black Rose is a small dagger 10 inches in length. The blade itself is silver, but the tip and edges are black. The handle of the dagger is contained within an open black rose. When your hand is inside the rose, gripping the handle, the petals form a shield that extends up to the middle of your forearm. Condition To Wield Like all of the Legendary Regalia, Black Rose requires certain conditions to be met in order to be wielded and continue to be wielded. Black Rose can only be wielded by those who have suffered an extraordinary loss like Atlas himself. In the case of Infernus, as well as Atlas, this loss was the death of their wife. Power Black Rose is one of the Legendary Regalia and is therefore extremely powerful. In addition to the sharp blade, the black rose that covers your hand and forearm provides protection from attack and from Black Rose's own explosions. Like all of the Legendary Regalia, Black Rose has a signature passive power and a signature active power. Active Powers * Blood Reaction - The tip and edges of Black Rose are tipped with sodium, which reacts with blood, exploding with great magnitude. Any strike with Black Rose that penetrates the opponent's skin, reaching their blood, will cause an explosion from the blade of Black Rose. The black rose shield that surrounds the handle of Black Rose protects the wielder from these explosions. Passive Powers * Explosive Boost - Black Rose enhances the wielder's speed, allowing them to explosively change direction, accelerate, or stop. Use Black Rose is most recently wielded by Infernus. After the death of his wife, Infernus was able to wield Black Rose, and inspired by its power, became a regalia collector, specifically targeting the other Legendary Regalia. Category:Legendary Regalia Category:Regalia